


The Five Swans

by 010_Noelle_101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010_Noelle_101/pseuds/010_Noelle_101
Summary: I am doing a thing. Not sure what but...it's a thing.





	The Five Swans

On a normal day, The king and queen are taking a stroll through the gardens. Eyeing the blue sky, white clouds at first then eyeing the trees just beyond the wall of their castle. The couple happily talking about their six boys. The happy couple are content that they have an heir to their kingdom and that four have princesses all happy to marry them once they come of age. Their last boy was the main concern though. Many Queen’s brought up how their youngest often seemed to be weak. To make matters worse, none were willing to have their children marry a prince that couldn’t hold a sword. Even when they helped him learn how to manage money, military tactics and other smarts. No one wanted to marry their children to him. It brought them a moment of pain to know that of all their children, they could never give their youngest a happy marriage. The two knew they were privileged. They were rich, in charge of their land...and an army at their call. They couldn’t ask for more but when their youngest child has a condition that others frown upon. No matter how pretty they frame his skills, they only see the one flaw in him. 

As they walk along the fence, they hear an old woman. A wrinkled hand reaching out towards them through the fence. A troubled expression over his face. The queen walks over and gently takes her hand into hers. A worried expression towards the old woman.    
  
“My dear lady...please wait, Guards, open the gates and have a servant bring water and food.” The queen says.    
  
The king simply nods and with a wave, a guard opens a gate and a servant runs inside as ordered. While that happens, they help the old woman to the nearest bench and have her sit.    
  
“Such kind rulers. Could you help an old woman be happy in her last few years?” The old woman asked.    
  
“Course, if there is anything we can do to help,” The king nods. “Tells us what it is so we can get it started.”    
  
The old woman held out her free hand towards the gate and a younger woman walked out and over to the couple.    
  
“My daughter is young but no man desires her. Please, take her into your castle as your mistress. I promise, she is the second most pretty female of the kingdom.” 

The king looks at the queen as she pulls her hand away from the old woman. No longer was his queen concerned for the old woman. Her worried expression turned into concern but not for the woman; for them. The queen stood and with a hand, stopped the servant from coming over.    
  
“And why should my husband take a mistress? What is your end goal?” The queen asks.    
  
“Because if you don’t, I’ll kill you and all your boys too. Your line will end.” The old beggar stood then and laughed, making air flow around them. “Do so and I won’t end your pitiful existence!” 

The two look at one another then regrettably, agree with a nod. The wind died down and the servant brought food for the mistress of the king. When they looked back, the old woman was gone and left this “daughter” in her place. The witch laughs at the two and tries to make a move on the king but with one hand, stops her.    
  
“I am with my wife. You are a mistress. When I wish for your company, you will be summoned. You will live in the castle. You will eat and drink alongside us but remember these words. Until I call you, you will be just that. A mistress. You hold no power. Is this clear?”    
  
The witch looks at him and begrudgingly nods, “yes your highness.”    
  
“Good, eat your meal and follow my servant to your quarters. He will bring you to dinner after. Our children are ours to parent as well. You have no power over anyone. Now, go.” The king says, motioning for the guards to close and lock the garden gate once more.    
  
He then held his arm out to the queen, “my dear, I believe our walk has been ruined.”    
  
The queen took his arm and the two turned their backs to her, “Yes, let’s return to work.”    
  
They could feel the witch growling at them but they ignored her. Neither were strangers to magic. In fact, they had a family dating back to generations of magic users. At least, the records they had read said so. The ones who could confirm those details were long since dead. As they enter the castle, they see a servant from one of the princes run up to them. Breathing hard as they stop and look at the two.    
  
“Slow down, what has happened?”    
  
“Sire, Prince Soren has had an episode. He has been given medicine to help but I was asked to bring you to him right away,” The servant says.    
  
“Very well, we are coming. Head to my office and rest. I have much to discuss with you about a...mistress.” The king grumbles as he walks with his queen by the confused servant. 

The queen looks at her husband and sees just how disgusted he was at himself. It wasn’t just on his end though. All he did was be pulled into something that started with her feeling sorry for an evil witch. A witch that casted an illusion spell. Making an illusion of an old beggar to gain access to their life and it happened. Now, they couldn’t do much at all about it. 

“My love, you are not at fault. I am the one who fell for the illusion as much as you did.” She touched his arm. “We must live with this until we can be free of her. If being the word of choice.”    
  
“I pray that day comes swiftly,” says the king, reaching Soren’s room.    
  
The queen walked in and the king took a look around then entered. Feeling aware they were being watched after all. This was magic infecting the castle. He would handle it soon. He entered Soren’s room and closed the door. Locking it for good measure. Only then did the king turn and head to his youngest’s bed. The eleven year old boy was asleep but both could tell he had been active outside. The practice attire he had on earlier is covered in mud. Placed on the chair by the bed as proof as to what he had been doing. The journal to record each episode open on the nightstand. The king picks it up and lets the queen listen as he reads the details on the recent episode. 

“Prince Soren had been practicing his sword skills against our better judgement to prove he could be like his brothers. Even though his doctor told him it would not be necessary. Thirty minutes in, the prince began to sway and his breathing began to quicken. By time the eldest prince was at Prince Soren’s side, the young master was grasping his chest in clear pain then quickly fainted. We have done our best to get him comfortable but recommend banning him from trying any practice or extensive exercise in the future to avoid any further damage to the prince’s health.” Reads the king, closing the book after sighing. “What do you suggest my love?”    
  
“If the doctor has said so then we must ban him from doing so. No matter what, we must protect his health. If he is to wed in the future, he must be as healthy as we can keep him,” The queen looks at the king. “Let us ban him from training and extensive exercise.”    
  
The king nodded and stood. Placing the notebook back on the nightstand. He looks towards the queen. With a single expression, he has her realize that he would be leaving to handle these affairs. She nodded to him and let him go. Closing the door behind and leaving her to guard their youngest prince. As he left though, he motions for two guards to stand by the door of Soren’s room. Aware of being watching and as he turns the corner, meeting up with the witch. Without permission, her arms are around his arm and her steps fall in line with his own. Her happily talking about how they could now spend quality time with one another with the boring queen away. The king pulled his arm free though and simply but gently put her arms down. Scolding her for assuming he had time and that she could just take his time with no care to his kingdom.    
  
He kept walking and once again felt the magic being used to threaten him but he kept walking. The witch was his mistress. He did as asked and she had a nice home to be. It didn’t mean he had to deal with her. Here, he was in charge and he would make her learn the hard way what that meant. Opening the doors, the servant jumps and sees the king close the doors behind him. Locking them behind him.    
  
“What I am about to say will be kept away from the mistress,” The king walks around the desk. “The queen and I have been tricked by a witch to take her in as a mistress. This means she has no power and I will place rules on her to make sure she stays out of our lives but please spread the word privately that she has dark magic.” 

The servants nodded so he started to speak again. 

“As for Prince Soren, we must ban him from any and all extensive exercising and training from today and onwards,” The king pulls out some paper. “Once I have the decree for Prince Soren and the mistress. You are to let all castle staff read the decree and deliver it. You will hand deliver the mistress rules to the witch and tell her that these rules are to be followed to the letter.” 

“Yes Sire, but I am confused. Why not simply tell her to leave?”    
  
A heavy sigh leaves the king’s mouth, “I am afraid we have no idea how to combat such dark magic yet. She has threatened my boys and the love of my life. Until we can defeat her, we have to be careful.” 

The servant nods. Letting the king finish what he was writing out then standing when the king stood. Taking the scrolls, he nods and runs towards the door and then out. All the king could do was stare vacantly through the doors as he sat back down. Thoughts heavy on how he could get his family out of this situation. This witch would strike at any moment and with his youngest down, it could lead to trouble. There was only one possible chance his mind thought upon. The hidden castle they often went to. A manor more like but it was built as their home away from home. If he could manage to take his kids there, far from the witch. Away from danger. He looks out the door once again. With the witch in the castle halls, he had no time to wait. There was no time to put this decision aside. The king stood, walked around his desk and out of his office. Closing the doors and heading down the hall.    
  
Two of his eldest came running over, swords in hand but not their play ones. These were real and they had blood that didn’t look normal on their blades. Angry and concerned expressions as they stop and both launch into what happened. Only to be stopped by the king himself and asking only one to speak. Only then did he regret doing so. The witch decided to strike against him moments after making her his mistress. Being slighted by his actions already and clearly angry he wasn’t giving her any attention at all. Now, she chose to strike at their very core. At this rate, she would realize that only one was actually at risk. There truly was one option. 

He whispers to his two oldest, “In the early hours of the morning, we will head out for a family trip. Tell no one but the family.”    
  


The two princes nod and run by him. All he could do was watch and sigh. This witch no doubt would continue to strike until he gave her some attention. The king motions for a servant.    
  
“Summon the mistress for a personal lunch. Let the queen know first that I will try to appease the witch to protect our children and that my disgust of doing so makes me want to vomit.” 

The servant nods and takes off. The king then heads to the dining room; takes a seat and waits. Soon enough, the witch bolted in and happily sat by him. Smirking at him as she leans her head against one hand with the other now placed onto his.    
  
“I knew you would come to your senses,” a dark chuckle leaves her mouth, matching the mocking grin in her expression. “Your little family won’t be spared though. Even if you spend lunch with me. I won’t stop until everything you have, everything you love is mine.”    
  
The king leans close enough to surprise her, “Continue to talk like this and I am certain to end this lunch before it has started, Witch.” 

The bold action worked just enough to wipe the smirk from the witch’s face. The king didn’t fear her or her magic. There were ways to defeat it but he would have to find them. For now, all he could do was make sure she knew that no matter what. His family and kingdom came first. No amount of threats from here would be taken lightly. The food came and they ate under the eyes of guards, many guards. The witch still decided to speak and continue to act innocent. Saying she hopes the children will like her and that the queen will come to love her as much as she already loves her and the king. How she thrilled her mother must be to see her daughter in the castle. Each lie hitting nothing but cold stone. The king would make sure to tell the queen though. After lunch was over, the king stood.    
  
“I must attend to my duties. The queen and I will be busy as will the princes. You are forbidden from going near them, is this clear?” 

When the witch’s smirk returns, he leans closer and sees it fade once again to genuine fear.    
  
“I said:  **_is that clear?_ ** ” He repeated, getting a nod from the now fear filled witch. “Good. Mark these words witch. I do not fear you. I am no stranger to magic. If there is a single wound or attack upon my family, I will not hesitate to have you in prison and burned.”    
  
Happy with the fear still lingering in her expression, he leans back and has a fake enough smile to pass off the threat as empty words. Enough to make the witch laugh as she stood as well.    
  
“For a second, I thought…”    
  
The king grabbed her arm and pulled her close with a stern glare, “I. Don’t. Joke.” He let go and relished in her fear as he walked away. “Escort the mistress around as much as she wishes but ban her from any rooms you deem unfit for her.”    
  
“Yes Sire!” The four guards salute the king as he leaves. 

This would definitely make the witch angry but he was going to make sure to plan ahead as well. He provoked the lion. It was only a matter of time before it would strike at his heart. There would be no time for the morning. He had to make sure they could leave by tonight. Hopefully without any trouble but with the lion angry, he had his doubts. The king headed straight to Soren’s room and entered. The king tells the guards to stay and keep the mistress away from the door. Shutting the doors and locking them once again.    
  
The queen looks at him, “you are troubled.”    
  
“I have provoked the lion. I had intended to go out early in the morning but with her provoked, I fear we must step up my plan,” He got closer to his queen. “We must take the children away to our hidden manor. Only then will they be safe. If I could manage a day, I would leave you with them but I don’t trust the witch to be alone with her.”    
  
The queen put her hands on his cheeks, and gave him a gentle smile; “I will not leave your side. You need me here. You can’t even run the budget without me.” She jokes.    
  
The king could only laugh, “I couldn’t understand a single number without you my love.”    
  
“We must protect our children. We must protect our kingdom. If that means caging a lion until its death day then let us cage it. Our children and people need us to have level heads,” She says. “No matter what happens, we must maintain a level head and show that our emotions are in control at all times.”    
  
“Even if our children are in harm's way or harmed?” The king asked.    
  
The queen nods, “The lion can’t know that she has gotten to us. We can’t show it. If we do, we’ve lost.” She removes her hands and pulls the crown off her head.    
  
Setting it aside as she let her tears flow.    
  
“The crown means nothing. My love for you, the love for my children and my people. That is what keeps me going. I can’t live on should I lose any of that. I don’t need power or a crown. I need you. I need my children. I need my people. That’s all I need,” The queen states. “And I will put that in writing in my own blood if it comes down to it.”    
  
The king hugged her and held her close, “my beloved, we will win this fight and this war. Just hold on, for me.” 


End file.
